


Snow

by LokiOfSassgaard



Series: Loki Annoys the Marvel Universe [11]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loki is a brat, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: Loki prefers the winter.  Thor does not.
Series: Loki Annoys the Marvel Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I miss drabbles. Let’s bring these back.

Winter was the only time Loki truly felt comfortable.Even in his Æsir form, he wasn’t plagued with a hot itch beneath his skin.Asgardian winters could be cold, and often harsh, and Loki loved it.

He stood on the terrace, watching Thor attempt to woo his way into a young maiden’s bed.Bundled in thick furs and huddled against the wall below, he thought he was safe from the cold.

But he hadn’t looked up at the snow precariously piled on the terrace above, one kick away from falling in a frozen sheet to anyone unsuspecting on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)
> 
> [Read chapters early on my blog](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org/6062.html)


End file.
